1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which has a disk shuttle to mount a magnetic disk unit and a main body case to contain the disk shuttle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a hard disk case to contain a magnetic disk unit. The hard disk case is used to mount a magnetic disk unit in an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer. The hard disk case has a disk shuttle to mount a magnetic disk unit, and a cage to insert the disk shuttle. An example of the hard disk case has been disclosed in Jpn. Registered UM Publication No. 3094615. The disk shuttle is inserted deep into the cage to connect the connector of a magnetic disk unit to the connector of an information processing apparatus.
However, in an information processing apparatus, a clearance is formed between the disk shuttle and cage to insert the disk shuttle smoothly. The disk shuttle is fixed to the information processing apparatus by fitting the connectors of magnetic disk and main body. In the state that the disk shuttle is fixed as described above, all loads such as vibrations of the magnetic disk unit are transmitted to the connectors. Further, as a clearance is formed between the disk shuttle and cage, the load by twisting may be transmitted to the connectors when connecting and disconnecting the disk shuttle. Thus, the connectors and the portion attaching the connectors to a board with the connectors mounted thereon are easy to be damaged.
In addition, there has been a tendency to use small connectors in order to reduce the size of the whole information processing apparatus. This is apt to concentrate the loads to the connectors furthermore. Thus, it has been necessary to provide a reinforcement to receive the loads applied to the connectors, such as, to provide a rail with minimized looseness. However, if a rail is additionally provided, the size of the whole information processing apparatus is rather increased.